Flirtatious
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Black Haru has always been a bit of a flirt. Oneshot.


**Title: **Flirtatious

**Pairing:** Hatsuharu/Tohru

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Rating:** T (because Black Haru has a dirty mind XD)

**Author's Note:** Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Kyo/Tohru (it's my OTP, in case you couldn't tell by my fics XD), and I know Hatsuharu has Rin, but…I dunno, I just felt like giving this pairing a shot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hatsuharu strolled down the empty school hallway, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He'd been wandering around aimlessly for the past several minutes or so, claiming earlier that he needed to use the bathroom—when, in reality, he was just really, _really_ bored. He let out a long sigh, outwardly expressing his boredom as he continued making his way down the deserted hallway. His pace suddenly slowed down when he spotted someone coming out of the nurse's office. A certain slender figure, with long brown hair, and large blue eyes…

"Tohru?" Haru inquired with a confused tone in his voice as he approached the seemingly-unknown girl. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, a surprised look flashing across her face for a split-second, until she saw who it was, and immediately smiled.

"Oh," Tohru said with obvious relief. "Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Haru replied, a sly smile finding its way onto his lips as he stopped in front of Tohru and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked somewhat teasingly. "You're not pretending to be sick just so you could skip out, are you?"

Tohru blushed, her eyes widening like saucers.

"No, no, no!" she said frantically as she waved her hands back and forth in a vigorous motion. "Of course not!"

Haru smirked. He couldn't help it. It was just so cute to see Tohru get so freaked out like this. Over absolutely nothing, too, which made it even cuter. She eventually stopped waving her hands and looked down in embarrassment.

"See, the thing is, I…" Tohru started in a sheepish tone, her face turning redder and redder by the second as she slowly lowered her hands and clasped them together. "I, um…I sort of…" She then unclasped her hands and reached up with one of them to nervously rub the back of her neck. "I sort of forgot to, um…to _wear_ something today, so I had to stop by the nurse's office and get one from her, since I didn't have any with me, and…well…"

The painfully modest Tohru trailed off from there, but at that point, Haru already knew what she was talking about anyway. The smile on his face changed from a devious smirk to a full-on amused grin as the cow cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked mischievously. "A tampon?"

Tohru practically blanched in a second, the rosy color draining from her face completely, leaving her skin tone looking much paler than usual. Her mouth had fallen open, and the rest of her body was simply frozen in a state of utter shock and extreme discomfort. For a brief moment, Haru felt a twinge of regret, since it honestly wasn't his intention to make Tohru feel uncomfortable like this. But then, the moment passed, and his regret was replaced with his usual lighthearted amusement. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Aww, don't worry," he said in a sickly sweet tone, one that clearly caught Tohru's attention as her facial expression instantaneously changed from total shock to mild confusion. There was a certain glint in Haru's gray eyes now…a glint that the sweet, innocent Tohru couldn't at all figure out what it could possibly mean. She was so focused on it that she didn't even notice when Haru's hand slipped out of his pocket and came up to gently but firmly grasp her chin. A devilish smirk danced across the younger boy's lips as he started leaning in towards the adorably oblivious girl.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said as innocently as he could, which was pretty difficult for him, considering his mind was already deep, _deep_ in the gutter. He stopped inching towards her when his lips were nearly touching her own. His voice became a lot softer and much less innocent-sounding as he added, "After all, it's something all girls have to deal with, right?"

Tohru blushed furiously, a weak moan escaping her parted lips as she simply stood there, staring into Haru's darkened gray eyes for what felt like an eternity. But his eyes soon fell shut as he closed the tiny distance between them by gingerly pressing his lips against Tohru's. She immediately gasped when she felt the white-haired boy's lips touch her own, and he used that as a clever opportunity to slide his tongue over her bottom lip. He licked her lip slowly, teasing her by pushing his tongue only slightly into her mouth. The daring action earned a completely different sounding moan from the still blind-sided girl, an unexpected reaction that Haru knew could only mean that she _liked_ it.

But despite the strong sudden urge to, he decided against experimenting further with Tohru to see what else she may or may not like. He ended the kiss just as quickly as he began it, pulling away so fast that, when he opened his eyes, he was able to catch a brief glimpse of the soft look on Tohru's face. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips were still parted in a small circle shape, as though she were lingering in the heat of the tender moment they just shared. Haru was unable to stop a smirk from spreading across his face as he finally released Tohru's chin and stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

Tohru's eyes snapped open a moment later, her mouth still parted open as she gaped at Haru. Her face was now completely flustered as she blinked a few times, finding herself at a total loss for words. Luckily for her, though, Haru was quick to break the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"So…" he started casually. "We should probably both get back to class, huh?"

Before Tohru even had the chance to respond, Haru had already turned around and started walking away from her, leaving her standing there in a daze. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped, turned back around, and added, "Oh, and by the way, don't tell Kyo-Kyo about what happened between us just now." He flashed her another smirk. "We wouldn't want him getting all jealous now, would we?"

And with that, he turned around and continued walking, and as he made his way down the hallway, he came to the conclusion that he would _definitely_ be skipping class more often.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, God. I freaking love Hatsuharu. XD (Not as much as Kyo, of course, but still.)

So what'd you think? Good? Bad? How do you like my writing style? Please let me know! Your feedback is what encourages me to write more.


End file.
